Recently, as information communication equipments becomes smaller and thinner, various parts of the equipment, for example, a resistance, a condenser, a noise filter, and the like, become much smaller and are manufactured in the type of a surface mount device in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp is now also being developed in the type of a surface mount device.
The surface mount device typed LED lamp is capable of creating light having various colors and has advantages like a high color rendering property, stability, energy conservation, etc. Therefore, the surface mount device typed LED lamp is now widely used as a back light unit (BLU) of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light source of lighting and the like as well as a light source of a portable electronic device.
Here, regarding a conventional LED package used as a light source of lighting, a light emitting device chip is mounted within a mixing chamber, and a remote phosphor is disposed on the light emitting device chip.
However, in the conventional LED package, since the light emitting device chips are critically configured with respect to an optical efficiency and a color coordinate, the color coordinate of each product is changed and deviation occurs. This causes poor quality of the product and considerably decreases the reliability of the product.